


Tales From the Hylian Commonwealth

by MadKingBradley



Series: Tales from the Hyrulian Commonwealth [1]
Category: Naruto, Star Trek, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Naruto/Zelda/star trek alternate universe for all three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadKingBradley/pseuds/MadKingBradley
Summary: Hyrule has reached for the stars after exiling Ganondorf and his belligerent Gerudo Tribes to a desert planet (The Ultimate Insult), 300 years earlier during the 50th Gerudo War! Sadly the Gerudo discovered ancient Precursor Tech on the world that was to be their tomb and have thrived creating their own interstellar empire at the same time Hyrule had created a interstellar commonwealth with the Vulcan, Andorrians, Tellarites, and Denobulans. Hyrule has also created a defensive pact with both the Romulans and the Klingons. The Gerudo have made an alliance with the Cardassians and the Napleans (An original Trek Race I created). Upon discovering a pre-warp society of shinobi on earth with extremley powerful abilities Ganondorf decides to invade Earth and enslave them as battle thralls. Hyrule intervenes liberating earth but sets into motion the endgame prophecy that spells Hyrule's doom... These books take place about 20 years after the first invasion of earth...
Series: Tales from the Hyrulian Commonwealth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672549
Comments: 1
Collections: Naruto Canon Rewrites and Alternate Timelines, Naruto Crossovers





	Tales From the Hylian Commonwealth

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Naruto and the Legend of Zelda Series and I just use the Trek stuff to explain how Hylians and Gerudo reached earth and I think, despite the odd pairing, I keep it fairly true to the Naruto Series while taking a bit more artistic license with the Zelda and Star Trek series because 1. The Zelda timeline is very fluid (Just read the Hyrule Historia and you'll understand) 2. The star trek Universe Lore allows for a myriad of universes to coexist as evident by the star trek short story collection of the same name "Myriad Universes".... Please give my book a chance I promise you'll love these first two books so much you'll beg me to post the other three. If I post on your collection seriously consider it because I've gotten almost nothing but positive feedback when I show it to people (Strangers and acquaintances alike) and i need some negative feedback to improve my unique writing style as the Nature of this fanfic means I intend to expand it to other anime Fandoms the final part of the Hyrulian Commonwealth Series should be a dozzie in which after Ganondorf is revived (haven't decided how he dies yet) he flees to the star wars Galaxy through a unstable wormhole forcing the hyrulians to pursue... This will culminate in a battle between the empire or the new order and the Gerudo Axis vs the Hyrulian Alliance and the New republic or resistance (Haven't decided whether to use the Expanded Universe or the Disney Stuff yet and am open to suggestions)! Lastly I want to eventually turn this into a you tube series thus the script/play write writing format so please don't hate on me for it.

Tales from the Hylian Commonwealth

Series 1

In the Defense of Humanity

(A Naruto/Zelda Sci-Fi inspired Crossover)

Book 1

Light and Darkness

Location: Temporal Temple

Time: 15/40/2400 (Hyrulian Years) 1/25/2000 (Earth Years) (Important Note for you pesky nitpickers: it might be 2009 but in this fan fiction I am using the geography of the continents in Naruto instead of the geography of the real world and the level of technological development on earth is the same as in Naruto! Nitpickers will be executed by general order of your local unfriendly neighborhood megalomaniac and future ruler of the world, AKA: “meJ”)

Narrator: Our story takes place at an archaeological site known as the Ancient Hylian’s Spatial Temple during the historical fall of Hyrule where Prince Bradley prepares to use the Spatial Gate created by the Hylians to travel to the planet that one of the two chosen ones was located on, called Earth. However just as Prince Bradley types in the coordinates, Ganondorf Infiltrates the temple and begins to fight the young and heroic Prince Bradley!

Ganondorf: Give it up Child your magic aura might be large and pure but you are still no match for me! If you keep standing in my way to the Spatial Gate so I can find the planet the chosen one lives on or I will be forced to kill you.

Prince Bradley: **NO!** I won’t allow you to destroy another innocent planet for your own personal gain! There is still hope for Hyrule and I will never give up!

Ganondorf: **HA! HA! HA!** I have already taken over Hyrule and all the other planets that the Hyrulian Monarchy consists of will follow suit even though they all will follow your orders to fight before surrender to make the retaking Hyrule easier! However, I must really give you credit for that great speech you gave about giving us holy hell, it really was amazing since everyone is now resisting even though the prophecy says I will win and despite the fact that I will have to make an example of the populace of any world that decided to resist before surrendering! But it will be all for naught you will never retake Hyrule! The Hyrulian Monarchy is dead, give up! If you do give up you can join me! Don’t let you talents go to waste in a futile effort surrender and join the Gerudo Empire!

Prince Bradley: **DEATH FIRST!!!!!!**

Narrator: Prince Bradley dashes at Ganondorf with the sacred blade of Hyrule in hand.

Ganondorf: Okay if that’s what you want I will grant your wish!

Narrator: Ganondorf forms a magical hand sign!

Ganondorf: **DARK STYLE! DARK LIGHTNING**

Narrator: A bolt of black lightning strikes Prince Bradley and knocks him down! Ganondorf then forms another magical hand sign!

Ganondorf: **STASIS!** (A little fun fact about the spells the Hyrulians use in my fan fiction is that just like Jutsu not all spells have an elemental affinity or style, such as stasis which causes temporary paralysis. Also spells have two extra styles that Jutsu don’t! These two styles are Light and Dark Style!)

Ganondorf then walks slowly towards Prince Bradley preparing to deal the final blow!

Ganondorf: Your trust in humanity is misplaced! All of humanity is corrupt! The Gods are wrong, humanity is imperfect! You know I am right! Join me!

Prince Bradley: ……..

Telepathic Voice: Bradley, don’t listen to him!

Ganondorf: You are weak!

Telepathic Voice: You are strong!

Ganondorf: You are ignorant!

Telepathic Voice: You are wise!  
  


Ganondorf: You are hopeless!

Telepathic Voice: Hope never dies!

Ganondorf: Humanity does not share your beliefs they just follow you because you’re a good leader!

Telepathic Voice: Your morals have influenced the lives of many!

Ganondorf: The lives you save are insignificant! They will just turn to dust later! The preservation of life only stalls the inevitable!

Telepathic Voice: Every life you save counts no matter how small!

Ganondorf: Your good deeds arte ignored

Telepathic Voice: Your good deeds are what will shape your legacy and those you helped will always remember you and be grateful!

Ganondorf: Your trust in Humanity is misplaced! All of Humanity is corrupt! The

Hyrulian Beliefs are wrong Humanity is Evil and must be destroyed!

Telepathic Voice: Never lose your trust in Humanity for Humanity gives us the will to act and cry out in the defense of all that is righteous!

Ganondorf: Your compassion for others is a weakness and since Humanity is evil your purity of heart is a lie created by the Gods!

Telepathic Voice: Your kindness and compassion makes you pure and they are not a weakness, they make you strong!

Prince Bradley: Ganondorf I should have known Princess Zelda’s execution was all propaganda! She just spoke to me telepathically! You almost had me convinced you were right! I was in such despair over losing my entire family and my closest friends but now I know I’m not alone! You can stick your offer back up your ass you two timing, Backstabbing, Greedy, Merchant Deku Scrub!

Ganondorf: How dare you! I’m no weak Deku Scrub, although I admit I’m two timing, backstabbing, and greedy, but not a weak old Deku Scrub! You will die for that insult!

Prince Bradley you have to catch me first!

Narrator: Prince Bradley suddenly forms two magical hand signs and casts two spells in Unison!

Prince Bradley: Dark Style! Spatial Distortion! Light style! Temporal Anomaly!

Narrator: A Spatial Rift forms and activates the Spatial Gate! Prince Bradley walks through! Ganondorf attempts to follow but the other spell Prince Bradley cast causes a temporal anomaly that combines with the spatial rift which causes the portal to collapse and temporarily damages the spatial gate!

Ganondorf: I didn’t think he’d damage the spatial gate! But no matter the coordinates are still there! Lets he now where is the chosen one located. AHHH! I haven’t heard or seen the name Earth since I failed to conquer it! Well I guess it’s time to remedy that failure! I think I will use that which was created by my first attempt to destroy Earth the nine demons made of both Chakra and Magic! Go my demons find the chosen one! Wait! I have a special assignment for you my Nine Tailed Fox Demon! Destroy the leaf village so that I can avenge my defeat at their hands! Now go make sure that I find no life signs within 300 meters of Konoha when my ship arrives! _I must watch the demons carefully!_ _They will most likely betray me! After all I infused them with my personality!_

1 month later

Nine tailed fox demon: These Pitiful Humans are so weak it will be easy to destroy Prince Bradley if he continues to hide in a village of weak insignificant insects…. Wait I feel pain! Someone is using Chakra on me and actually doing harm to me. Impossible! A human can’t defeat me! Arrgh what power is this! He’s sealing me into the body of a weak Human baby! NOOO! Wait I sense he is half Hyrulian…. He’s obviously too young to be Prince Bradley! Arrgh! I can’t kill him though thanks to that Human! I will make the Hokage pay one day!

Narrator: The Nine Tailed Fox’s attack was barbaric and Prince Bradley could only sit and hope for the best for it was too early to reveal his presence to any of Ganondorf’s minion’s. Of course he could care less if the Humans were wiped out for they treated him like an outcasts for his supposedly arrogant beliefs! So long as they croaked AFTER he found the chosen one! Humans didn’t care that he was half Human this only made them treat him like more of a freak! And all because of that war on Earth! Forty years earlier! He then starts to recall the events that led up to the Endgame Prophecy and the capture of Hyrule: Forty years ago Ganondorf had attacked Earth for its vast and abundant resources the Hyrulians intervened and helped the Leaf Village fight on equal terms. However his father (The King of Hyrule and the commander of the Hyrulian forces in that war) found out that Ganondorf also wanted to be in charge of the strongest of the Leaf Village’s Ninja because of a select few jutsu’s, for it seemed that although all the jutsu’s that the Hyrulians had seen the Ninja use on the battlefield were all weaker than the Hyrulians Spells (The Hyrulian Version of Jutsu’s) there were 5 forbidden jutsu’s that were more powerful than any known spell in existence. Therefore after Ganondorf’s army had retreated back to the borders of the Gerudo Empire his father ordered the Black Wolfs (Hyrule’s most skilled and elite Black Ops division) to burn any and all texts related to those five jutsu’s. After the destruction of the Leaf Village’s archives most Humans hated the Hyrulians feeling they were arrogant in their beliefs. However, even though most Humans hated Hyrulians for their beliefs, there were two cases in which Hyrulians fell in love with Humans and married and had children! One of these incidents was Prince Bradley’s father the other was apparently from an incident before the Gerudo invasion of Earth and this family’s lineage was the chosen ones heritage! However, going back to the original subject, there was a cost to doing what seemed to be the right thing to do at the time. His father knew that if he assisted the Humans than the events that would lead to Hyrule’s capture would be set in motion. That prophecy was known as the Endgame Prophecy it told that Hyrule’s capture was inevitable if the Hyrulians assisted the Humans! It was created when the corrupt goddesses of power Din got tired of the Hyrulians refusing to align themselves with the Gerudo and revealed her true nature as a force of evil. However as soon as Din’s treachery was revealed to the other two goddesses Nayru Goddess of Wisdom and Farore the Goddess of Courage beseeched their creator, and the most powerful deity in the Hyrulian pantheon, the Goddess of Time Hylia to save the Hyrulians from Din’s Prophecy! Mustering all the power she could she alter the prophecy so it also told that Hyrule could be reclaimed and that the only thing set in stone was Hyrule’s capture at the hands of the Gerudo Empire. It was said that two people who were half Hyrulian half Human (the Chosen one and the Prince of Hyrule) would liberate Hyrule or wind up dooming the Galaxy to darkness. It was also said that Prince Bradley was the Prince in the Prophecy and that the chosen one was from earth! Therefore Prince Bradley searched for the chosen one all the while cursing the Humans for the suffering he was enduring at their hands! Little did he know however that he would look back on these events with no regrets because it is here he will make a friend that will change him forever… Naruto Uzumaki!

Chapter 2

“Despair”

Naruto: Ugh what a day! Everybody in class teasing me as per usual. When will something good happen for a change. But I gotta stay strong cause one day I’m going to be Hokage

Narrator: That moment Prince Bradley’s shuttle craft crashes right front of Naruto’s house! Suddenly however a pack of Bulblin Assassins beams down and attacks a person who walks out of the shuttlecraft its Prince Bradley who is wounded from the crash. He jumps in the air and draws his sword with his good hand. And starts blocking and dodging multiple blows and jumping tree to tree trying to evade his pursuers! Suddenly a squadron of Gerudo fighters starts attacking the village structures!

Naruto: _What the Hells going on why he being attacked what should I do!?_

Narrator: Naruto does what he does best, jumps in without thinking!  
  
Narrator: Multi shadow clone Jutsu!

Narrator: A hundred Naruto’s appear at once! The commandos who, outnumbered, are overwhelmed and defeated! Prince Bradley cursing in English because his universal translator is on pulls out a phaser rifle and starts firing on the assault fighters!  
  
Prince Bradley: F****ing Gerudos! I’ll see you in hell!  
  
Narrator: Miraculously all the fighters are shot down by an extremely angry Prince Bradley! Prince Bradley then teleports away and months later after receiving months of the same treatment as Naruto, They cross paths again!

Naruto: Ugh another day of torment for me. But I must suck it up because one day I’m going to be Hokage!

Narrator: Prince Bradley happens to walk by.

Prince Bradley: Fascinating that after so much you would think you have a chance of being voted Hokage by a people who are steadfast against you…

Narrator: I’m going to become Hokage one day and I’ll beat up whoever stands in my way!  
  
Prince Bradley: I can just turn invisible and everybody will think you’re crazy. I am only following you because my enemies are following you…

Naruto: What?! Why would your enemies care about a kid like me!

Prince Bradley: My enemies are very stupid they might believe you are the Hokage’s son due to you’re constantly blurting out Hokage!  
  
Naruto: You have some explaining to do who are your enemies and who and what are you!

Prince Bradley: I am Prince Bradley of the Hyrulian Royal Family my enemies are the Gerudo.

Naruto: You’re an alien! And you’re basically the Prince you must be like Hokage on your planet! That is so cool!  
  
Narrator: Prince Bradley starts scanning Naruto with a tricorder! Naruto slants his eyes.

Naruto: What are you doing?

Prince Bradley: Checking you for mental instabilities most Humans start screaming and throwing stuff at me like I’m a wild Targ running right at them when I reveal that!

Naruto: What the heck is a Targ?  
  
Prince Bradley: An animal from another planet highly feral and aggressive, perfect pet for Klingons and Ganondorf.  
  
Naruto: Ganondorf uh. Isn’t he the guy that tried to invade Earth around the time of the Great Ninja War?

Prince Bradley: Yes, but first our pursuers have heard everything hand me one of your paper bombs!  
  
Narrator: Naruto hands Prince Bradley one of his paper bombs. Prince Bradley throws the bomb and it hits a tree! A bunch of dead Bulblin assassins fall out.

Naruto: Wow what were those!  
  
Prince Bradley: The same things you rescued me from before.

Naruto: Cool!  
  
Narrator: Ten minutes later Prince Bradley and Naruto speak with Iruka sensei!  
  
Iruka: Very interesting a Hyrulian. We haven’t seen one of those since the war.

Prince Bradley: You’re not throwing furniture at me… fascinating!  
  
Iruka: Why should I throw stuff at you just because you’re Hyrulian?  
  
Prince Bradley: Because it’s Human nature.

Iruka: I accepted Naruto for who he was despite what everybody else believes I can do the same for you!

Prince Bradley: Lies… But I’ll go along with them for now.  
  
Naruto: How dare you call Iruka sensei a Liar! He accepted me for who I was! Hey I’m talking to you turn around!  
  


Narrator: Naruto throws a kunai at Prince Bradley!

  
Prince Bradley: Light Style! Temporal Freeze!

Narrator: The Kunai stops in midair and the Kunai and the air around it turn black and white! Prince Bradley raises an eyebrow.

Prince Bradley: Care to do that again.

Naruto: What the!

Iruka: Oh my god…

Prince Bradley: The Gerudos are after Naruto I suggest you protect him better good day blasphemers…

Narrator: Prince Bradley Runs out the window using some kind of rocket boots! Naruto tags after him!  
  
Prince Bradley: Stop following me!  
  
Narrator: He finally catches up to Bradley!  
  
Naruto: You say a lot of people around earth wouldn’t accept you and I was like that too for the longest time but then I met Iruka sensei!  
  


Prince Bradley: You remind me of me when I was young I guess I’ll give you a chance but betray me and you’ll regret it!

Naruto: Don’t worry! I won’t betray you! Believe it!

Prince Bradley: I might just show you the stars if I ever get my ship back… Very well.

Narrator: The next day Prince Bradley is sitting in a tree playing the song of healing on his spare Ocarina (not a magic one although the song of healing is magic on any ocarina and heals curses and emotional wounds not physical wounds however). Naruto happens to walk by. He is put into a trance by the song and his face looks more serene than usual! 2 minutes later the song ends and Naruto is out of the trance!

Naruto: What just happened to me? I felt suddenly calm for no apparent reason! I didn’t have a trouble in the world for those few minutes.  
  
Prince Bradley: That was the song of healing it has the ability to heal a person mentally although the effects are only permanent on the souls of the dead or dying! Sadly I can’t cure the curse on you with it like I thought. I’ve asked but nobody will tell me about this curse I sense. I thought I would do that to be nice but since I can’t acquire info on the curse I have no Idea how to treat it any insights!  
  
Naruto: It’s not treatable. It’s not that kind of curse. I’m not even supposed to know about it.

Prince Bradley: Screw the Politicians who decided that. Tell me.

Naruto: I’ve already said this much. What the heck. I don’t know much but there’s some demon inside me. Most people don’t want to be friends with me. Then I met Iruka sensei! He’s the greatest!  
  
Prince Bradley: Could you by some chance be talking about a Nine Tailed Beast by some chance. That was a byproduct of a monstrosity created by the Gerudo in an attempt to wipe Earth clean of life so it could be colonized by the Gerudo! When the Behemoth failed to destroy your species that’s when the Gerudo’s started planning to covertly invade Earth without the rest of the Galaxy wising on to it! If they were forced to put it in you it’s my fault I feel horrible I should have hidden myself better!

Naruto: I didn’t even know you back then I was a baby how could it be your fault.

Narrator: Prince Bradley suddenly gives Naruto the smile of a maverick.

Prince Bradley: I could help you find out everything I don’t really think the Humans can hate me anymore anyway… and I hate politicians that further their career by harming innocent children. I will try a general mind link with you. But if I go too far it will hurt so I will only do a general one not a full one. You will only see things I want you to see and I will only see things you allow me to see. Anything else would cause immense pain. Basically the General mind link will allow us to see each other’s memories.

Naruto: Wow! Wait, mind reading?

Prince Bradley: I can help you find out things about your past hopefully maybe even your parents.

Naruto: I don’t know…

Prince Bradley: Take it this way it could give us both closure.

Narrator: Naruto gives him a thumbs up and says…

Naruto: If you know what you’re doing go ahead.  
  
Prince Bradley: Let’s begin.  
  


Narrator: Two minutes in Naruto manages to embarrass Prince Bradley…

  
Naruto: Why’d you block out that Juicy Piece about who you love?!

Narrator: Prince Bradley blushes and turns his head the other away.

Prince Bradley: No reason just a touchy subject…

Narrator: 2 more minutes later the mind link is done and Naruto realizes why Prince Bradley feels guilty about the demon!  
  
Naruto: That demon thing that they put inside me, the reason everybody views me as monster was searching for you! Why’d you come here?! Why don’t you go home?! I would never have a demon inside of me if you were not here!

  
Narrator: Prince Bradley loses control of his emotions and Starts sobbing uncontrollably which his very unusual for the calm and collected Prince Bradley.

Prince Bradley: I’m sorry Naruto I didn’t mean for them to find me! My home world was invaded and my family were all killed and my entire race enslaved by Gerudos! I was supposed to hide here where nobody would look and gather another Half-Human like me and get back to Hyrule and save it but that is proving complicated! I was actually playing the song of healing for me because I heard the Gerudo’s destroyed a planet with a population about the size of Earth’s today on my subspace radio!

Narrator: Prince Bradley’s eyes suddenly show a fiery racist passion in them as his tears slow down but still come out albeit at a slow pace!

Prince Bradley: Damn Gerudo bastards why can’t they just keel over and die! I wish I had a planet destroyer right now! I would go to the Gerudo Home World and make them **PAY!**

Naruto: Oh my gosh! I can’t believe an entire planet was destroyed by one guy! Who are these bastards?!  
  
Zant: That would be me and my minions but I wasn’t born out of wedlock that’s one crime I didn’t commit! I think I’ll kill the child first!

Narrator: Draws his blades and charges at Naruto before he can react! Prince Bradley however intercepts the blow with his sword!

Prince Bradley: I will not let you harm him!  
  
Zant: And you think you can prevent it.

Narrator: Prince Bradley smirks.

Prince Bradley: Not alone at least!  
  
Narrator: Prince Bradley reaches out telepathically and hits the village alarm bell to warn the villagers. Suddenly squads of Anbu have surrounded Zant!  
  
Zant: This isn’t over yet young prince in exile not by long shot.

Naruto: Why’d they pick me as Jinchuriki?  
  
Prince Bradley: I don’t know for a fact but I’ve heard rumors.

Naruto: They shouldn’t have forced it on anybody!

Prince Bradley: Either that or the Demon would’ve eradicated everything on the planet that breathed he would never have stopped with me.

Naruto: When you put it that way I guess it is okay.

Prince Bradley: I guess I should leave. I doubt you want to be my friend now.

Naruto: You’re just the one who it followed here. The Hokage did it. More reason to become Hokage so that decisions like that aren’t made anymore.

Prince Bradley: Who knows maybe your dream will come true someday I will pray to the goddess Hylia for it on your behalf.

Narrator: A month Prince Bradley is walking to the house he purchased in the Leaf Village after talking with Naruto. He is starting to doubt his notions about Humanity being evil when something strange happens!

Prince Bradley: (Note that letters written in Italic means the character is speaking in their head not out loud.) _Uggh! What’s happening to me?! Why am I having such a bad headache all of a sudden?!_

Narrator: All of a sudden a voice starts to speak to Bradley it shows him a vision of Naruto planning to betray him!

Prince Bradley: No! It can’t be! I should have known from the beginning Naruto would betray me he’s just like all the other Humans!

Telepathic Voice: Allow me to posses you so you can take your revenge!

Prince Bradley: Yes, allow me to take my revenge, make it so the Goddesses Hylia’s spell that prevents me from hurting humans doesn’t affect me!

Telepathic Voice: Your wish is my command! HA! HA! HA! HA!

Narrator: That same moment at an old Anbu hideout forgotten due to 100 years of vacancy a lone female wearing the robes of a Hylian Priestess is making plans of her own!

Mysterious Female: My Brother has been possessed by Veran I must reveal myself to the Hokage before it’s too late!

Narrator: The mysterious female casts a spell…. Who is this mysterious Hyrulian!

Mysterious Female: Ritcha-gentai! Wind Style! Farore’s Wind! (Note: Ritcha-gentai is the Hyrulian version of hekai-genkai.)

Hokage’s Personal Body Guard: Sir, everyone else in the building has suddenly collapsed for no apparent…. Ugh I feel funny……… Losing Consciousness…..

Narrator: The Bodyguard drops to the floor unconscious! Suddenly the mysterious robed woman appears! She speaks to the Hokage through telepathy!

Hokage: Who are you and what have you done to my staff!

Narrator: The Mysterious woman speaks to the Hokage telepathically!

Mysterious Woman: _My codename is Question and I apologize for my rash action but I needed to see you alone! Prince Bradley has been possessed by an evil entity that has convinced him that Naruto is going to betray him! You must send your best ninja to subdue him I request you use your best ninja because he’s too dangerous in his possessed state! Consider it a mission here is your payment! It might not be classified as an A rank mission but I will pay the price of one because he is so powerful! Please respond verbally! You can read my thoughts but I can’t read yours without knowing you better a sharing of thoughts requires a degree of intimacy!_

Narrator: Question hands the Hokage a chest of assorted Gems!

Question: _On our world they are called rupees and they are so common that they serve as currency but on your world I believe they are called Rubies, Sapphires, and Emeralds! If I am correct they are rare and worth a lot on this planet!_

Hokage: This is more than enough for an A ranked mission! In fact it’s enough to keep the Villages treasury safe from bankruptcy for another 50 years!

Question: _Keep the rest a bribe to bend the rules and allow Prince Bradley to serve on the squad you are assigning Naruto to! Treat it like Prince Bradley is an exchange student from another village! But don’t do this until he requests it, he will next time he visits you, I have foreseen it!_

Hokage: I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Squad seven has had enough trouble getting along without adding Prince Bradley to the Fray not to mention that Sasuke hates Hyrulians for the same reason he hates Itachi!

Question: Really? But Hyrulians didn’t have anything to do with the Murder of the Uchiha Clan!

Hokage: Supposedly a Hyrulian by the name of Blake helped Itachi evade the search parties looking to arrest him after he murdered the rest of Sasuke’s Clan! Supposedly he claimed to be a Hyrulian Spy sent to get rid of all Sharingan Users and offered to spare Itachi’s life if he helped him!

Question: I assure you that Blake was not acting in the Interests of the Hyrulian Monarchy! He was charged with high treason two years ago when he decided to defect to the Gerudo Empire on his Eighteenth Birthday! He is actually Prince Bradley’s older Brother! However it doesn’t matter, Prince Bradley will change Sasuke’s mind I have…

Hokage: Yes! Yes! You have foreseen it! I get the picture and I accept! It is obvious both Naruto and Prince Bradley are getting a therapeutic effect from their friendship since they are both suffering from their loneliness!

Question: Good but first you must have your Ninja attempt to subdue Prince Bradley I shall tell you what to tell Naruto to say in order to defuse the situation!

Narrator: The Hokage proceeds to dispatch Kakashi and the entire Anbu Black Ops division to subdue Prince Bradley! They fight valiantly but start to lose ground!

Prince Bradley: Now Kakashi! You and your masked friends shall perish like all Humans must!

Naruto: Bradley! Stop!

Prince Bradley: Naruto! How dare you plan to betray me and then proceed to not call me by my title like we are friends! My subjects and enemies call me Prince Bradley and you are the latter of the two!

Naruto: What ever you’ve been told it’s a lie! You were the only one to show me kindness! When that crowd was ridiculing me you told them that it was wrong to mistreat a child for being born different even though no Human would listen to you!

Prince Bradley: Really? I don’t believe you Human!

Naruto: If you don’t believe me then read my mind! Remember when I first tried to befriend you and you asked to read my mind to prove it!

Prince Bradley: Yes! But I warned you the physical pain a Human would feel from a Hyrulian Mind Reading Spell would be excruciating! So you refused and asked me to trust you! Now I know the real truth you feared the truth of your betrayal more than the pain!

Naruto: I am willing to let your read my mind!

Prince Bradley: Even though it will be immensely painful? Don’t think your supposed willingness will be enough to change my mind! I won’t believe you until I completed the mind reading Process!

Naruto: Fine just do it already!

Narrator: Prince Bradley forms a magical hand sign!

Prince Bradley: Mind Read!

Narrator: Veran starts to speak to Bradley telepathically as she realizes Bradley will find out her vision of Naruto’s betrayal is a ruse!

Veran: _NOOOOOO! Don’t read his mind!_

Prince Bradley: _Why not!_

Veran: _Be… Because…. Because Naruto will find a way to falsify his thoughts!_

Prince Bradley: _Impossible I starting to think you’re the liar here!_

Veran: _No I’m not Naruto is!_

Prince _Bradley: Oh really? Naruto’s mind says other wise! I should have never listened to you!_

Veran: _Don’t Fall for it Bradley_!

Prince Bradley: **SHUT UP AND** **GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**

Narrator: Veran appears from Prince Bradley’s body therefore revealing her true body!

Prince Bradley: Now die, Abomination!

Narrator: Bradley stabs Veran in the Heart!

Veran: NOOOOOOOOO, LORD GANONDORF I FAILED PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEE!

Narrator: The morning after the previous night’s events at the Hokage’s office Prince Bradley makes a brief visit to said office…

Prince Bradley: Hello Hokage.

Hokage: Hello Prince Bradley.

Prince Bradley: Allow me to get to the point. I wish to join squad seven so I can be near Naruto. You see I have discovered that he is half Hyrulian. This means he is the chosen one and I must teach him the ways of my people and how to use magic. If you do not comply I am authorized to use any means possible to teach the chosen one including force and kidnapping!

Hokage: You didn’t have to warn me about your order’s to use force or kidnapping if it is required! I would say yes anyway. I am willing to make an exception for the rule that each squad Leader will only have three people on his or her squad at a time!

Prince Bradley: Thank you very much Hokage!

Chapter 3

Introductions

Kakashi: I want you all to introduce yourselves so we can get to know each other better! Let’s start with you Naruto!

Naruto: I’m Naruto and one day I’m going to become Hokage!

Sakura: I’m Sakura it’s very nice to meet you!

Sasuke: I’m Sasuke and I’m here to get stronger so I can kill my brother and restore my clan!

Prince Bradley: My name is Prince Bradley but you all can call me Bradley, I’m a Hyrulian and I’m here for reason’s that are classified!

Narrator: Suddenly Sasuke grabs a kunai and jumps at Bradley!

Narrator: Kakashi attempts to intervene but before he can even react, Prince Bradley has cast a spell and stops the confrontation before it even can start!

Prince Bradley: Stasis!

Sasuke: I can’t move!

Prince Bradley: I have read your mind and I am letting you live only because you think my people ordered the murder of your clan! Blake is a traitorous swine! Just because he is my brother doesn’t make me like him. The same goes with his heritage you can’t blame my people for the actions of one man! So let me make this next comment clear! The paralysis might be temporary but what I will do to you if you try that again will be permanent and it would be a shame to have someone with such potential die for an attempt at misguided vengeance! Do I make myself clear!

Sasuke: Yes you do, but once I’m strong enough I will have my revenge on you, your brother, and mine as well!

Chapter 4

Blake’s Raiders

Narrator: This part of the story takes place immediately after Gato, Zabuza, and Zabuza’s counterpart are defeated by our heroes in squad seven! The villagers are just returning to the village after the battle on the bridge only to find their homes up in flames. Upon closer inspection, the villagers sight a large group of strange green creatures with pointy ears and wearing dessert gear. If you’ve played twilight princess you know who these creatures are!

Villager 1: What are those things!

Prince Bradley: They’re Bulblin Raiders! Thank god it’s only infantry if there were archers they would have phaser bows and Mag Grenades! (Fun Fact: Phaser Bows are cross bows that are armed with bolts that turn into phased energy when fired that are called Phaser Bolts! These bolts have the same maximum power level as a phaser pistol except with no sound, the accuracy of a phaser rifle, and a longer range before the beam becomes harmless. Magic Grenades (Mag Grenades for short!) on the other hand are grenades that are infused with magic energy they are the equivalent of a Photonic Anti-Personnel Shell except smaller!)

Narrator: Suddenly beams of yellow light are fired from a roof top! They’re phaser Bolts!

Prince Bradley: Take Cover!

Narrator: Suddenly a Mag Grenades is thrown at Sasuke!

Prince Bradley: Sasuke get down!

Narrator: Prince Bradley knocks Sasuke down just before it detonates!

Sasuke: Why did you save me?! You could have gotten rid of me before I could get powerful enough to kill you if you hadn’t rescued me?!

Prince Bradley: I saved you because that’s not my way of doing things or my people’s way of doing things! You are not my enemy! You have settled your differences with Naruto, so why not settle your differences with me as well!

Narrator: Suddenly a masked figure appears in a Gerudo military uniform!

Masked General: I have found you at last my brother! How are you Bradley I’m impressed that it took me so long to find you!

Narrator: Suddenly the Phaser Barrage stops!

Prince Bradley: Blake I have nothing to say to you! Prepare to die!

Blake: I was supposed to save you for Ganondorf but the magic barrier you put on the planet prevents Ganondorf from coming here! So I guess it’s up to me to kill you!

Prince Bradley: Every one stay back this is my fight and my fight alone!

Blake: I will kill you and then the chosen one!

Prince Bradley: DIE TRAITOR!

Blake: Bring it on little Brother!

Narrator: Blake slashes downward with his Serpent Sword (A bioengineered snake that can be used like a whip or a sword. While in whip mode its fangs secrete a deadly neurotoxin and the snake’s tail turns into a sword when in staff mode. Also, Blake uses magic to make it change forms. I was inspired by the Yuuzhan Vong Amphistaff from The New Jedi Order Book series!) but Bradley manages to unsheathe his blade and block it before the fangs could puncture him and deliver their deadly Neurotoxin! Blake, realizing that using the Serpent Sword in whip mode won’t work on Bradley and quickly changes it to its sword mode! Prince Bradley then crouches to dodge a horizontal slash from Blake’s Serpent Sword and then thrusts his sword at Blake who barley twists his body in time to dodge the blow! Blake then forms a hand sign (Note: Blake is half human just like his brother Prince Bradley. However, unlike Bradley, Blake decided to embrace his Human side and subsequently embraced the greed and brutality of the Humans instead of overcoming it like most Hyrulians learned to do! He therefore is better at using Jutsu than Magic)

Blake: Fire Style! Firestorm Jutsu!

Narrator Prince Bradley counters with a water spell!

Prince Bradley: Water Style! Tidal Wave!

Narrator: The water from the village’s river suddenly rises and forms a large tidal wave! The wave moves towards it target and puts out the fireballs hurling towards Bradley and then proceeds to crash on top of Blake! Blake Realizing he’s outmatched orders his raiding party to retreat!

Blake: So long little brother! We’ll meet again soon! All forces prepare to retreat!

Prince Bradley: Come back you Coward!

Blake: Don’t worry we’ll have plenty of time to catch up later. But I do feel sorry for making this fight’s ending anti-climatic so I’ll add some more excitement courtesy of a new summoning spell learned from Zant!

Narrator: Blake slams his hand into the ground! A portal to the Twilight Realm suddenly appears and drops 20 Twilit Messengers! 

Chapter 5

Darkness Rising

Prince Bradley: Kakashi I know you’re the team leader but I know more about these creatures than you do. Do you mind if I give your team orders for this battle?

Kakashi: Very well!

Prince Bradley: Naruto I want you to create sixteen shadow clones!

Naruto: Why in the world would you need that many shadow clones?!

Prince Bradley: Because if you kill all but one Twilit Messenger the remaining one will bring the other Twilit Messengers back to life!

Naruto: But that makes no sense! There are twenty of them! Shouldn’t I make 20 shadow clones?!

Prince Bradley: What?! Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and I can’t have any fun ?!

Naruto: Okay! Okay! I’ll do it! Sixteen shadow clones coming right up! Shadow Clone Jutsu!

Narrator: The Twilit messengers charge at our heroes just as the shadow clones materialize! The fight begins but it is too difficult for the squad to kill the Twilit Messengers simultaneously and the twilit messengers manage to back our heroes into a corner! But as soon as all hope seems lost somebody casts a spell killing all the Twilit Messengers at once! Who could it be? Why, none other than our good old mysterious friend Question?

Question: Light Style! Divine lightning!

Narrator: Twenty Streaks of white lighting appear from the sky striking each of the Twilit Messengers at the same time!

Prince Bradley: Thank you for saving us madam! What is your name?

Question: My codename is Question and the Hyrulian senate assigned me to protect you!

Prince Bradley: The senate only cares because I’m Hyrule’s only hope! They’re a bunch of corrupt bastards who only care about their political careers! Tell the senators who sent you here they can go to Hell!

Question: I hate the senate as well so don’t think me to be a supporter for the senate Bradley! I only tolerate the senate because I’m a soldier and I must follow orders!

Bradley: I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have judged you! Usually senate assigned bodyguards double as spies for the senate and I have become used to it!

Question: I forgive you! Now let’s get out of here before it’s too late!

Location: Just outside of Bajoran Space

Hyrulian Time: 4/20/2415

Earth Time: 6/25/2015

Narrator: The Hyrulians have learned that the Cardassians are supplying the Gerudo Empire and the Naplean Empire with ships and weapons and decide to retaliate by liberating Bajor!  
  


Fleet Commander Orca: Lieutenant is the ship battle ready!

Orca’s Tactical Officer: Aye, Captain!

Fleet Commander Orca: This is Fleet Commander Orca commanding the HMS Pride of the Monarchy! All ships sound off!

Fleet Communications: This is the HMS Defender! We are Battle Ready!

Fleet Communications: This is the HMS Pride of the Goddesses! We are armed and operational!

Fleet Communications: This is the HMS Defiant awaiting fleet orders!

Fleet Communications: This is the HMS Justice’s Emissary! Phasers are armed, all torpedo bays are loaded, and shields are at 100% efficiency!

Narrator: At that moment above Bajor…

Terok Nor’s Tactical Officer: Sir, we’re detecting a small fleet of 5 ships! They’re Hyrulian Sir!

Gul Dukat: What! I didn’t expect them to discover that we were secretly sending ships and weapons to the Napleans to assist the Gerudo Empire’s invasion of Hyrule so soon!

Terok Nor’s Tactical Officer: This station doesn’t stand a chance against the Hyrulians and the closest ship will take at least a day to reach us! We need to evacuate the station and all of our troops on the planet before it’s too late!

Gul Dukat: As much as I hate giving up, your right, but do as much damage to the station as possible and purge the computers of any valuable information that the Hyrulians could use against us!

Narrator: 3 hours later…

Orca’s Tactical Officer: Sir the station is empty and there are no Cardassian life signs on the planet! However, I’m picking up 50 Cardassian Troop Transports and one Galor class battle cruiser fleeing the system! It also looks like the Cardassians damaged the stations interior before leaving and then proceeded to use the station as target practice for the troop transports weapons systems!  
  
Fleet Commander Orca: Leave the transports alone and prepare to board the station and effect repairs, weapons and shields are our top priority! Also I want you to give humanitarian aid to the oppressed Bajorans and ask for their permission to use Bajor as a temporary base make it clear we’re liberators not conquerors! It is their station now after all! We must be prepared because I bet Gul Dukat will be back here by breakfast tomorrow!

Narrator: The Next Day (During Breakfast)

Gul Dukat’s Tactical officer: Sir the fleet awaits your orders!

Gul Dukat: Tell them to do what they wish with the Hyrulian fleet! Also tell them not to destroy Terok Nor! If we can’t win without destroying it then we’ll flee and call for more ships, but I want my station back and anyone who denies me that will be executed!

Narrator: 2 Hours Later aboard Terok Nor

Fleet commander Orca’s tactical Officer: Sir a Large Cardassian Fleet has just dropped out of warp and is attacking our fleet!

Fleet Commander Orca: Shields up! Go to Red Alert! Have the fleet fall back so that the Cardassians will have to enter the stations weapons range to continue fighting! Good thing all the repairs on the shields and weapons are complete!

Gul Dukat’s Tactical Officer: Sir, the Hyrulian ships have fallen back and are heading for the station! If we pursue them, they will have fire support from Terok Nor! Even though we outnumber them, the Hyrulian ships are more advanced then ours! Combine that with the stations fire power and I’m not sure we can win at our fleet’s current strength!

Gul Dukat: Shut up and order the fleet to pursue them!

Gul Dukat’s Tactical Officer: Yes, sir!

Narrator: The Cardassian Ships engage the Hyrulian Fleet! Ships from both sides fight in an elegant dance as they maneuver around each other! Phasers and torpedoes shoot out from the ships and fly through the vacuum as they move towards their targets! The Cardassians fight fiercely but are overwhelmed by the technological superiority of the Hyrulian ships! Gul Dukat, stubborn as he is, realizes when he’s been beat and orders the remainder of his forces to retreat! The Cardassians have lost 15 of their 20 ships! The Hyrulians on the other hand still have the same number of ships they started with and the only Cardassian victory is that The HMS Defender and The HMS Defiant are disabled and in need of repairs and new warp cores since both had to eject theirs!

Gul Dukat: This is Gul Dukat to all remaining ships prepare to retreat!

Fleet Commander Orca’s Tactical Officer: Sir they’re falling back! Should the fleet pursue!

Fleet Commander Orca: Yes, destroy as many as you can before they go to warp that will bide us more time to strengthen our forces before they come back!

Narrator: The three Hyrulian ships that weren’t crippled pursue Gul Dukat’s fleet and manage to destroy the remaining vessels before they go to warp! However, Gul Dukat and his Tactical Officer manage to escape in a shuttle before their ship explodes!

Captain of the HMS Pride of the Goddesses: Commander Orca! We have destroyed the enemy fleet but Gul Dukat and his tactical officer managed to escape on a shuttle!

Fleet Commander Orca: Darn it! I thought we had that butcher for sure this time! We could have given Bajor the Sense of justice it deserves! Well at least Dukat will be disgraced once he gets back to Cardassia!

That Moment on the planet Gerudo

Ambassador Omak: Emperor Ganondorf and Lord Cracher À Vous! The Hyrulians have discovered our secret supply line at Bajor! Since we’re at war with the Hyrulians we have no reason to hold back any longer on a formal military alliance with the Gerudo and Naplean Empires!

(Fun fact: Cracher À Vous Means spit on you in French)

Ganondorf: Good! We will now be willing to share our resources with you!

Ambassador Omak: Does that mean you will join us in a joint attack to retake Bajor Emperor Ganondorf and Lord Cracher?

Ganondorf: No! Leave the Hyrulians alone for now I want to focus on destroying the Romulans and the Klingons First!

Cracher À Bous: Not to mention those Greedy Ferengi Pigs!

Ambassador: As you wish! I now propose a toast to new allies!

Ganondorf: You forgot to mention galactic domination!

Ambassador Omak: Yes, I suppose I did!

Ganondorf, Omak, and Cracher in Unison: MWA HA! HA! HA! HA!

Chapter 6

The Face of Evil

Location: Undisclosed

Hyrulian Time: 4/23/2415

Earth Time: 6/28/2015

Blake: King Bulblin! Have the Cardassian phaser tanks arrived yet!

King Bulblin: Yes as a matter of fact they have!

Blake: Good it’s time to make our presence known! Let’s make an example of The Land of Iron! They’re the most ideal target to attack if we want to psychologically affect our enemies! It has a powerful standing army which makes it clear our forces are superior! Also it’s neutral therefore making clear that to us neutrality is not an option and everyone must choose to be for us or against us!

King Bulblin: Yes, Lord Blake!

Narrator: Two days later at The Land of Iron…

The Land of Iron’s Shogun’s advisor: My Lord! The Gerudos are entering the village! They have tanks! We can’t destroy them they have shields that disintegrate everything that touches them and we therefore have no effective means to deliver a paper bomb onto the target! We can’t win we must flee immediately!

Narrator: The Shogun Advisor activates a hidden door but it is to late a tank bursts through the Shogun’s office! The Hatch opens to reveal Blake!

Shogun of the Land of Iron: I don’t understand last time you fought The Hidden Leaf Village you allowed us to remain neutral why attack us this time?

Blake: We only let you remain neutral because it was convenient if the Hyrulians hadn’t won we would have eventually came to your insignificant village and conquered you! Neutrality is for cowards and all cowards deserve a slow painful death!

Narrator: Blake then orders his men to retreat! The Shogun looks in bewilderment and wonders why Blake didn’t give them the slow painful death they were promised! Then as soon as Blake is about to get in his tank he says something to one of the raiders that answers all of the Shogun’s questions!

Blake: Arm the biological warhead and set it in the center of the village and blow it up once were out of the virus’s effective range!

Narrator: The whole village was sick in mere moments! Since the tanks never actually fired their weapons in the village the disease caught everyone in the village by surprise! When it hit people were getting ready to cook the final meal of the day! Nobody had time to register what was happening to them! Within one hour the virus had spread from that village to every village in the Land of Iron! 2 hours later all but one person in The Land of Iron was dead! The last citizen was a 4 year old little girl! She weakly cried “Mommy” by the way of her last words! Her mother was lying on the floor dead just a few feet away from her! The last living being in the Land of Iron then twitched ever so slightly and stopped moving…

Narrator: Two days later…

Leaf village Courier: Lord Hokage we’ve received news that the Land of iron no longer exists! The Gerudos are as genocidal as the last time! They have used a virus to eradicate everyone in the Land of Iron!

Hokage: Can we keep it a secret?

Leaf village Courier: I’m sorry to report that word of the tragedy has already reached the citizens!

Hokage: Are they panicking?

Leaf village Courier: They are not panicking! Although they are very nervous!

Hokage: Good, then there’s no reason to worry about their reaction!

Narrator: That same moment at Naruto’s House…

Naruto: Why? Why go through all that trouble just to create fear! How could anyone do something so sickening! How could someone be capable of this!

Prince Bradley: Do you know what evil is?

Naruto: Yes! But what does that have to do with what I just asked!

Prince Bradley: Because you don’t actually know what evil is!

Naruto: What do you mean I don’t know what evil is!

Prince Bradley: You know the definition of the word evil but not the concept of true evil!

Naruto: The concept of true evil? What the heck is that supposed to mean?!

Prince Bradley: Most people think cold blooded killing is true evil but in fact a killer who feels nothing or kills in cold blood is just insane not evil! Even people who kill for fun or sport are not evil so long as they have mental problems! In reality, the true face of evil is a person who is mentally stable yet enjoys the fear his victims feel when they are about to die, relishes in seeing people go through slow painful deaths, or enjoys hearing victims plea for their lives! Those people usually kill others like that despite their stable minds because they believe they themselves or a select group of individuals are superior to everyone else! Other times they do it because they believe that it is okay to kill those who are weak! Others kill people from a race or group of individuals they feel are inferior to everyone else! In this case my brother’s motive is that of killing the weak because he believes that neutrality is a sign of weakness! When you stare into Blake’s eyes you stare into the face of evil!

Naruto: I think I don’t get it!

Prince Bradley: That’s okay you’ll understand once you mature a little more! Now come we must prepare for these Chunin Exams we are going to be at!

Chapter 7

The Chunin Exams

Location: The Hidden Leaf Village

Hyrulian Time: 4/27/2415

Earth Time: 7/01/2015

Ibiki Morino: Hello, my name is Ibiki Morino and I’m the instructor for this exam! I’m also in charge of interrogating the Leaf Villages enemies! The rules of the exam are simple: no cheating, if you get caught cheating three times you fail, and if someone fails their entire team fails as well!

Prince Bradley: HA! HA! HA! Your minds an open book! Don’t worry the secret to passing this exam is safe with me!

Ibiki Morino: What!? Who said that!?

Prince Bradley: I did! I applaud you for such an ingenious idea for teaching ninja tactics! Although I don’t applaud your interrogation techniques torture is so uncivilized!

Ibiki Morino: Oh really? How would you like to get a good pummeling smart mouth?!

Prince Bradley: Don’t try me or you’ll be on medical leave like that foundation squad wound up when they tried to capture and interrogate me! Anyway, it’s not my fault my race can read minds!

Ibiki: Fine! You may all begin the test now!

Narrator: After the Written Exam…

Sakura: That forest really creeps me out!

Anko: It should it’s called the forest of death! In a moment you’ll find out why!

  
Naruto: Do your worst! You’re not going to scare me away!

Anko: Looks like we have a tough guy!

Narrator: Suddenly Anko attempts to throw a kunai she has hidden in her sleeves but Bradley casts a spell!

Prince Bradley: Light Style! Temporal Stasis!

Narrator: The Kunai Stops in mid air! Anko stares in amazement as the kunai hovers in a state of temporal flux! Sadly Anko doesn’t have the smarts to give up on intimidating Naruto! She readies another kunai but she is suddenly lifted of the ground by an unseen force and slammed into the gate that surrounds the Forest of Death!

Prince Bradley: Tsk! Tsk! Now be civilized! If Klingons can do so can you!

Anko: Okay! One more trick like that and you’ll be disqualified from the exam!

Prince Bradley: I’m sorry but if you had been aiming to kill it would have killed my people’s only hope to prevent their extinction! Also if you had killed Naruto I would consider it an act of war! I would destroy the village in orbit to avenge the inevitable death of my people cause by your wanton need to use violence to make a point!

Anko: Ah! I see I suppose that makes sense! Now I need everyone to sign these liability forms!

Prince Bradley: Seriously! Don’t worry about me signing one! It’ll take more than that Forest to kill me!

Chapter 8

Enter Orochimaru

Narrator: Our heroes are in the Forest of Death when Naruto gets separated from the group and is eaten by one of Orochimaru’s snakes! Also Bradley has left to search for Naruto who Bradley doesn’t realize is in that giant snake Prince Bradley had to sneak by (Note: To shorten the story I’m not going to write about Naruto’s escape from the snakes belly and focus on the battle with Orochimaru!) Suddenly with Naruto indisposed, Orochimaru attacks Sasuke, Sakura! However, Orochimaru hadn’t factored in Prince Bradley’s immense power in his plan!

Sakura: Who are you!

Orochimaru: My name is Orochimaru and I’m here to kill you!

Sasuke: Bring it on!

Orochimaru: Very well!

Narrator: Suddenly Sasuke and Sakura are unable to move!

Sasuke: _Damn it! Why can’t I move!_

Orochimaru: If you’re wondering why you can’t move it’s because when you look at my eyes it causes you such fear that it paralyzes you!  
  
Narrator: Then Sasuke does something bold but brilliant! He stabs his leg with a kunai to cause enough pain to outweigh the minds fear induced impulse to freeze up! Sasuke starts fighting Orochimaru and eventually gets bitten on the shoulder by Orochimaru (Orochimaru must be Gay!) suddenly a strange mark appears where he was bit! Prince Bradley suddenly walks in on the fight after an unsuccessful attempt to find Naruto and intervenes!

Prince Bradley: I didn’t find him, however I did see this HUGE snake that I don’t think came from here… 

Narrator: Prince Bradley then notices the fight in progress!

Prince Bradley: Oh come on! Can’t you two go two minutes without getting attacked!

Prince Bradley: Whoever you are, I don’t have time for this! give up now so I can go back to looking for Naruto!

Orochimaru: For a Genin you’re pretty confident… Wait a second since when are there four Genin in a squad!

Prince Bradley: I’m not a Genin I’m your worst nightmare! Sadly I don’t have time to thrash you so…

Narrator: Prince Bradley forms a hand sign!

Prince Bradley: Teleport!

Narrator: Suddenly Orochimaru disappears! He reappears on the other side of the forest of death miles from where he once was!

Orochimaru: A Hyrulian! I didn’t figure that into my plan how come my spies didn’t know one was following the squad Sasuke is on! That Hyrulian must be very close to me in cunning and wit to have avoided my notice! I will have to report this to my new allies!

Narrator: Who is this new ally! Find out in Book Two!

Book 2

Sacrifice

Prologue

Naruto: Hey I’m back! What was that password again!

Prince Bradley: **WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN NARUTO?!** You missed it, Sasuke stabbed himself! I think he’s Emo!

Sasuke: I did it to stop his Jutsu not because I’m Emo! You’d know that if you were human!

Prince Bradley: Actually that was called humor something you’d master if you spent less time hitting trees with kunai and more time with Sentient Beings!

Sakura: Stop fighting you guys, were on a time limit!

Prince Bradley: You say that because you have a crush on Sasuke!

Sasuke: Huh! Are you joking again!

Prince Bradley: You’re denser than Naruto is with Hinata!

Somewhere else in the Forest

Hinata: Achoo!

Kiba: You okay Hinata!

Hinata: I have the strange sense that someone is saying something that will make Naruto date me!

Kiba: Nah! Naruto’s too dense!

Narrator: Suddenly everyone in Konoha hears a familiar voice!

Naruto:

**WHAT THE HELL!**

Chapter 1

Weak Minded

Prince Bradley: Good job Naruto! You told every one where we were!

Narrator: Suddenly three Sound Village Ninja appear!

Prince Bradley: They have an Earth Scroll! You guys fight them I’ll go get the dude with the Breath mask and get the heaven scroll! I’ll be back in a flash!

Dosu Kinuta: How do you know who has which scroll!

Prince Bradley: Lesson 1 for earthlings; never fight a telepath if you rely on moves that require the element of surprise or when you’re trying to hide something! Especially if you’re weak minded!

Dosu Kinuta: Weak Minded!

Prince Bradley: Not you! Zaku’s the one I’m talking about!

Dosu Kinuta: How’d you know his name!

Prince Bradley: Prince Bradley: As I said he’s as weak minded as an amoeba! I know more about him than his own mother!

Zaku: Don’t talk about mommy that way and stop speaking in French! Take this!

Prince Bradley: An amoeba is not a French word you imbecile!

Narrator: Suddenly Zaku charges at Bradley’s former position! Bradley has already disappeared via his teleport spell and Zaku crashes into a tree and falls! Sasuke is recovered from his wounds by now and grabs Zaku! He twists Zaku’s arms and puts them behind his back!

Sasuke: I just got bitten by a gay dude and I’m feeling like breaking those arms you treasure so much!

Zaku: Where’d that jerk go?!

Sasuke: I don’t know! But you’re going to Hell!

Zaku: Have Mercy! I don’t wanna go to Norway! (Author’s note there is a city in Norway called hell)

Narrator: Suddenly Sakura hugs Sasuke!

Sasuke: Stop Sasuke! That’s enough!

Narrator: Sasuke Collapses his last thought before he faints is…

Sasuke: _She’s hot! But her forehead is too big!_

Narrator: That moment as the sound ninja retreat! Dosu turns his head towards Zaku and says…

Dosu: Where the heck is Norway?!

Back to the location of our heroes!

Narrator: Ino and her team come to the rescue but their a little tardy!

Ino: Where did that hottie go!

Sakura: I thought you liked Sasuke!

Ino: I do but I also like that other guy!

Sakura: Does that mean I can have Sasuke to my self!

Ino: Heck No billboard brow! Two hotties are better than one!

Sakura: That’s so like you Ino Pig!

Ino: Billboard Brow

Sakura: Ino Pig

Ino: Billboard Brow

Sakura: Ino Pig

Ino: Billboard Brow

Sakura: Ino Pig

Shikamaru: What a drag, some body shut them up!

Chouji: Yeah hurry up I’m running out of snacks!

Prince Bradley: Hey are you girls fighting over me!

Sakura and Ino in unison Uhhhhhh! NO! Nothing to see here’

Prince Bradley: Okay good I prefer to keep it professional girls…

Ino: Time to go Shikamaru! We’ve spent enough time here as it is!

Chapter 2

Enemies Make Dangerous Friends

Location: Orochimaru’s Hideout

Hyrulian Time: 4/28/2415

Earth Time: 7/02/2015

Narrator: Orochimaru storms into his hideout furious yelling at his minions!

Orochimaru: **GET ME THAT IMBECELLE FROM** **GERUDO EMPIRE!**

Jirobo: Here he is my liege!

Zant: I am not an imbecile watch your tongue or we’ll stop supplying you with weapons and personnel!

Orochimaru: If it weren’t for that I would kill you for telling me to watch my tongue!

Zant: I would enjoy a chance to wipe that smug smile of that ugly face of yours!

Orochimaru: Enough of this bickering I apologize for my rudeness! I’m just upset because my plan was ruined by a Hyrulian! Why didn’t you tell me that a Hyrulian was on squad seven! I had to execute a perfectly good soldier for laughing at how easily he dismissed me!

Zant: If he was a perfectly good soldier then why kill him!

Orochimaru: Soldiers are not supposed to laugh at their superiors discipline must be maintained!  
  
Zant: Soon you’ll be out of soldiers in that case unless you somehow find a way to convince a bunch of Vulcans to join you because it is human nature to laugh at something humorous!

Orochimaru: Ha! Human soldiers can be replaced after all human nature also dictates procreation!  
  


Zant: But eventually your reputation for executions will diminish the amount of people willing to join your cause! Enough of that however, back to the Hyrulian issue! Did you get a name!

Orochimaru: Does Bradley ring a bell!  
  
Zant: **YOU INSOLENT WRETCH HOW DARE YOU! YOU KNEW THAT YOU WERE TO KILL ANY HYRULIANS YOU SAW! WHY DIDN’T YOU KILL HIM WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE! NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE HYRULIAN ROYAL FAMILY EVEN THEIR CHILDREN! PRINCE BRADLEY IS BETTER AT POLITICAL INTRIGUE AND STRATEGIZING THAN YOU ARE! UNDERESTMATING HIM WILL LEAVE YOU DEAD!**

Orochimaru: **HOW DARE YELL AT ME AND HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO A CHILD!**

Narrator: Orochimaru attacks Zant by attempting to strangle Zant with his long tongue! But Zant grabs Orochimaru’s tongue in midair! He then unsheathes his Ceremonial Shadow Sword!

Zant: If you ever do that again I will chop that tongue yours clean off and then feed it to Bulblin Raiders I hear Humanoid tongues are a delicacy to them and your tongue is long enough to supply the village with dessert for ten days!

Orochimaru: Give me back my tongue!

Zant: Fine but only this once! No go find squad seven and destroy them! I’ll make sure it happens by giving you temporary command of the Bulblin Raiders better yet I’ll give you the Bulblin Assassins! They are a deadly commando unit that is as good as the Anbu black ops! MWAHAHAHA! Come on, laugh with me!  
  
Orochimaru: HM! HM! HM! HM! HM!

Zant: Oh come on that evil laugh is wimpy!

Orochimaru: You can yell at me, grab tongue and threaten to chop it off but never dis my evil laugh!

Zant: I will do what I want when I want insolent wretch! Now go plan the attack of the leaf village and use it to allow the Bulblin Assassins to get the drop on Bradley!

Orochimaru: Don’t worry, you won’t be disappointed Zant! I’ll smite Prince Bradley’s ruin across the Hidden Leaf Village’s mountainside!

Zant: Make sure you do that, Ganondorf only tolerates failure for so long, something you should understand!

Narrator: 2 days later at the Chunin Exams Preliminaries…

Naruto: Cool Gaara and Lee are up next this is goona be one heckuva fight!

Prince Bradley: I agree! It shall be an interesting match but I worry for Lee’s safety! Just call it a premonition and Royal Family member’s premonitions and gut feelings are almost never wrong!

Naruto: Why’s that?

Prince Bradley: Royal Family Members are more sensitive to space and time than other Hyrulians and there for are known to have prophetic visions and premonitions sometimes in the form of a dream or even a gut feeling like the one I’m having now!

Naruto: Do you think Gaara will kill him?!

Prince Bradley: I believe Gaara will attempt to kill lee two times once during the match and once after the match! 

Naruto: Well if Gaara tries twice than at least Lee survives the match right?

Prince Bradley: Yes, but I’m not sure he will survive the second attempt!

Naruto: Shouldn’t we warn him!

Prince Bradley: No it’s too late because their already fighting! Only fate can decide now!

Naruto: I don’t believe in fate!

Prince Bradley: There is such a thing as fate however fate is not set in stone the choices a person makes can change others fates in both major and minor ways! A person’s choice’s can even affect the fates of people they will never meet like in a war for example, a soldier’s choice to follow or not follow orders to burn a village can change the fate of everyone in that village even though he will never see their faces!

Naruto: I guess that makes since, I never thought of fate that way! You Hyrulians seem to be pretty smart when it comes to fate!

Prince Bradley: Yes it’s true, our unique perspective and abilities regarding space and time give us a greater knowledge about fate than other cultures!

Narrator: Suddenly Guy starts yelling at Lee interrupting the conversation.

Guy Sensei: Lee, take them off!

Rock Lee: But you said only use them in an emergency!

Guy Sensei: This is an emergency take them off and let the power of youth take flight!

Rock Lee: Okay, Guy Sensei!

Naruto: Hey, Lee just took weights off of his legs!

Prince Bradley: Fascinating, he is moving even faster than he was before! I didn’t think it humanly possible to move that fast without using Magic or Chakra! Man, I wish I had a Tricorder so I could see exactly how fast he was going!

Naruto: Ha! Go figure! Your scientific curiosity overcomes you every time you see something new even during the fight of the century!

Prince Bradley: Guilty pleasure!

Naruto: Hah Gaara just got knocked unconscious!

Prince Bradley: Wait it’s not over yet I sense a large concentration of chakra and magic energy! Hey, wait a minute Humans don’t have magic energy! Nayru save us all he’s got a demon like you do Naruto! Naruto I’ll be right back I have to teleport over to the Hokage and talk to him! Hokage, Call off the match now! We’re all in terrible danger!

Sarutobi: What do you mean I don’t see any danger?

Prince Bradley: Gaara’s a you no what!

Sarutobe: What?!

Prince Bradley: You know! That thing we’re not to mention in public!

Sarutobe: What thing we’re not supposed to mention!

Prince Bradley: You know that classified info that has to do with Naruto!

Sarutobe: I still don’t understand!

Prince Bradley: For Pete’s sake Gaara is a jinchuriki!

Sarutobe: Don’t yell that so loud people might panic!

Referee: What?! It appears Gaara is getting back up!

Prince Bradley: No! It’s too late!

Narrator: Gaara gets back up! The demon Gaara dispatches Rock Lee with the same amount of ease as Bradley had with Orochimaru! But just as the Referee signals that the match is over Gaara attempts to finish what he started! But Guy sensei gets in the way and Gaara backs off!

Narrator: I’m sure not many people want to hear about Chouji’s fight! After all it was an anti-climactic way to end the preliminaries! So we are going to skip that!

Chapter 3

The Bulblin Assassins Attack

Prince Bradley: Hmmm! This fight between Sasuke and Gaara is taking a little too long don’t you agree Naruto!

Naruto: No! This fight is awesome!

Prince Bradley: Odd, you’re usually so impatient Naruto!

Naruto: Not when watching such a good match!

Prince Bradley: I find it odd that Gaara is a Genin still; something’s very fishy about Gaara, Tamari, and Kankuro…

Naruto: Look at all the feathers

Narrator: Suddenly Naruto falls down unconscious!

Prince Bradley: Naruto Are you okay, what feathers are you talking about! Do I need to call a therapist or doctor! Naruto!

Narrator: Prince Bradley soon finds a strange Genin with glasses has performed some kind of Jutsu called Feather Illusion Jutsu! All the less experienced Ninja are incapacitated leaving Guy, Kakashi, Sarutobe, and Prince Bradley and the other more experienced Ninja to fend for themselves! Suddenly hordes of Sound and Sand Village soldiers start assailing the Ninja that weren’t affected! The remaining Ninja fight back! After a few minutes of fighting Prince Bradley notices Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro fleeing the scene!

Prince Bradley: I knew you three were up to no good! Come back here you dishonorable cowards! Are you so scared of the Genin that you need to knock them out!

Narrator: Prince Bradley pursues them but 5 minutes later a bullet appears out of nowhere and Bradley barely notices on time because whoever shot it had a silencer! After Bradley dodges it 10 Bulblins appear wearing forest camouflage and mythrile armor which nullifies magic attacks! They also have mythrile swords and daggers which nullify defensive magic!

Prince Bradley: Damn, it’s a trap! So I take it you’re the famous Bulblin Assassins

Bulblin Assassin:………..

Prince Bradley: I’ll take your silence as a yes! However, if you think that gaining up on me with mythrile gear to make my spells useless is enough to defeat me you’ve Broken Bradley’s Law#5 Never underestimate me! I’m as skilled with the sword as I am with magic!

Narrator: The Bulblin Assassins attack ferociously! Prince Bradley fights well but starts to become slower as the exhaustion sets in from the amount of stamina required to fight 10 opponents at once! Suddenly Bradley gets an idea!

Leader of the Bulblin Assassins: We Bulblins might work for Ganondorf but our society is an honorable one! Do you have a will or final words to say to a friend or family member we’ll smuggle them to whomever they are intended for!

Prince: Bradley, you say you’re honorable yet you listen to Ganondorf!

Leader of the Bulblin Assassins: Our culture believes in always working for the winning side not the underdog!

Prince Bradley: Wind Style! Slicing Wind!

Leader of the Bulblin Assassins: Ha! Ha! Ha! Did you forget that we have mythrile armor on in your desperation!

Prince Bradley: No, but trees aren’t made out of mythrile their made out of wood you idiot! **TIMBER!**

Narrator: Suddenly the Bulblins turn around just in time to see the tree Bradley hit with his spell come falling right on top of them

Leader of the Bulblin Assassins: HOLY SHIT!

Narrator: The Tree crushes the Bulblin Assassins! Just then Sasuke goes flying by obviously in pursuit of Gaara and the others!

Prince Bradley: Sasuke wait for me _! Damn that was stupid! I can keep up with Sasuke easily! I sounded too much like Sakura I don’t want him thinking I’m befriending him because I’m gay! However, I can’t tell him that I’m trying to befriend him because of the endgame prophecy! I don’t want to accuse him of planning his friends’ betrayal! Yet I can’t help but notice he’s a lot like the man who betrays the chosen one while seeking revenge in a matter of honor mentioned in the prophecy!_

Sasuke: No time to slow down! You’ll have to keep up Bradley! _Man he sounded a lot like Sakura there! Oh my god! I think he’s gay!_

Prince Bradley: Achoo _! I have the strangest feeling that he’s thinking that I might be gay? Maybe I should read his mind! Nah! I’m just being paranoid!_

Kankuro: Damn Sasuke and the Hyrulian are gaining on us!

Tmari I’ll hold them off! You go on ahead!

Sasuke: So you’re finally going to fight! Do you seriously think you can take us both on!

Tmari: No, but Bradley is still chasing Gaara!  
  


Narrator: Sasuke turns around to see if Bradley’s there!

  
Sasuke: Yeah right you’re just trying to trick me! Right, Bradley? Uh, Bradley! Oh shit she’s not lying!

Tmari: Told you so!

Sasuke: _I’m going to kill him for that if I catch up!_

Narrator: 3 minutes later…

Tamari: Ugh! I can’t believe I got beaten by a Genin! At least it wouldn’t have been embarrassing had I lost to someone stronger like that Hyrulian!

Narrator: Suddenly Zant appears out of nowhere!

Zant: Tell the leaders and citizens of the sand village that I will make an example of them for surrendering to the Leaf Village after Orochimaru’s defeat!

Tmari: We lost against the leaf village?!

Zant: Yes, the soldiers of the sound and sand villages were soundly defeated by reinforcements from the leaf village! How dare your leaders cower after one defeat! You’re people are weaker than tribbles!  
  


Tmari: A what?

Zant: It’s a small genetically engineered animal that was created as a pet! All it does is eat, sleep, and procreate like wildfire many women find them to be cute and keep them as pets! But they’re really just small rodents like you and your people!

Tmari: How dare you insult the sand village! Take this…

Narrator: Tamari tries to perform a Jutsu! But she finds she can’t move her Body at all!

Zant: You dare attack me?! You invite you doom!

Tmari: What happened I can’t move?!

Zant: I cast a paralysis spell while I was speaking! I’m only letting you and your siblings live so you can warn your village! That way when I come to destroy them they’ll struggle like the little rodents they are! The fear they will feel before I wipe them and their village from existence will make their deaths all the sweeter! Unless your cousin Gaara destroys your village first! That would be a shame because I’m looking forward to seeing you and the rest of your people writhe in agony and beg for mercy!

Narrator: That moment somewhere inside of Leaf Village Territory…

Prince Bradley: Come back here cowards!

Kankuro: You go on ahead Gaara I’ll hold him off!  
  
Gaara: Whatever! If you fight him you’ll die and that’s one less person to waste energy killing!

Kankuro: Yeah! You’re welcome Gaara!

Gaara: I didn’t say thank you idiot!

Kankuro: I was being sarcastic!  
  
Gaara: Humph!

Prince Bradley: So you finally decided to fight! I guess you must’ve got tired of running you yellowbellied coward!

Kankuro: I’m not a yellow belly I’m just following orders!

Prince Bradley: Oh, well than I’d be embarrassed if I were you!

Kankuro: Why?

Prince Bradley: Because if your superiors feel you need knock out all the Genin because you cant take them on then they have very little faith in you! I wonder if they’ll demote you and your teammates for losing to me!

Kankuro: I’m not going to lose! My puppets will get the best of you!

Kankuro: Yes you mean the Crow, Black Ant, and the Salamander! Yes I know their names and I also all there hidden weapons!

Kankuro: What?! How! I’m not weak minded and Ganondorf had Zant teach us how to protect ourselves form telepaths so we wouldn’t give away any secrets!

Prince Bradley: Yes, but you had your mental guards down because you were so confident I couldn’t read your mind! So to be fair I’ll use a spell similar to a puppet Jutsu!

Narrator: Suddenly Prince Bradley thrusts the palm of his hand into the ground!

Prince Bradley: Summoning Spell! Gohdan come forth!  
  
Narrator: If you’ve: Played the Legend of Zelda the Wind Waker you know who this fearsome foe is! For those of you who don’t it’s a high tech machine made by the Goddesses to test the mettle of potential heroes! Gohdan is basically a giant floating head with two floating hands with eyes on them. The eye in each hand is an anti-gravity unit that allows the hands and head to stay afloat! The hands are not connected to the head they usually take swipes at people and try to flatten foes by smashing them from above! Gohdan’s head has two red eyes that shoot powerful beams of concentrated plasma and a mouth that fires flaming arrows and bombs filled with gunpowder! (Note for all hardcore Zelda fans: I know that in the game the bombs and arrows it fires only appear when you run out of them yourself so you can still fight, but I changed that to make Gohdan a little tougher.) Inside Gohdan’s mouth is Gohdan’s extremely fragile computer core! Due to the CPU cores fragility it is shielded by a mark II deflector shield! However this shield is weak enough that a few explosions from a paper bomb can collapse the shield! After that another well placed paper bomb can disable Gohdan! However, Gohdan’s mouth can close itself therefore neutralizing that threat! Luckily, Gohdan’s eye shaped antigrav generators are easily disabled by one hit from a kunai or arrow! Once both hands are out of commission Gohdan’s head falls to the ground and loses power and therefore it can’t keep its mouth shut because the gears that keep the mouth from opening stop working! Sadly the effect is only temporary because the antigrav units are self regenerating so it usually only stays down long enough to throw one kunai with a paper bomb into its mouth! This makes it a long fight for anyone who faces this powerful foe! When summoned, its master can control it by linking his mind to the Central computer core via telepathy! However a direct telepathic link, while more effective, is extremely risky because if the antigrav units are damaged the user is knocked out until the power is restored giving the enemy time to kill the user! However since the unconsciousness is only until power is restored most foes wisely choose to attack Gohdan who can run on auto pilot if the user is killed or incapacitated by other means than shorting Gohdan out! Even so it is still considered too risky to use a direct telepathic link because if the CPU core is destroyed the user dies!

Kankuro: What the heck is that thing!

Prince Bradley: It’s my version of a puppet, meet Gohdan! Your worst nightmare!

Kankuro: Bring it on! _I bet its hands are its weak point those eyes are a dead giveaway!_

  
Narrator: The Crow fires kunai from its mouth at Gohdan and aims at its hands! Prince Bradley has the hands dodge just in time! But the crow slashes the eyes on the hand with its blades and Gohdan falls! Suddenly Kankuro out of intuition fires a paper bomb into Gohdan’s mouth! Gohdan’s shield takes damage! Suddenly Prince Bradley laughs!

Prince Bradley: HA! Lucky shot! Your intuition is good though guessing Gohdan’s weakness in only one minute! Very commendable too bad your luck won’t hold out!  
  
Kankuro: HA! Your machines dead though and my puppet is still standing!  
  
Prince Bradley: Wait for it, Wait for it!

Narrator: Suddenly the self repair feature finishes the repairs and Gohdan gets back up! Prince Bradley wastes no time firing the plasma beams from Gohdan’s eyes! Kankuro moves his puppet away just in time but the blade it used melts because the plasma hits it! Suddenly the crow fires more volleys of kunai at Gohdan’s hands but Bradley has Gohdan intercept the kunai with flaming arrows from Gohdan’s mouth! While Kankuro is distracted with making sure that the arrows don’t hit crow Prince Bradley positions one of Gohdan’s hands above the next place crow will wind up after dodging! Once crow is under the hand the battle is over! Prince Bradley has the hand crash down on the fragile puppet! The Crow is no more!

Prince Bradley: It looks like you’ve lost! Surrender to leaf village custody it’s your only chance to live!

Kankuro: Not likely!

Narrator: Kankuro throws a smoke bomb and escapes!  
  
Prince Bradley: Come back you cowardly FLEAGUL! (Note: This is a Hyrulian swear word I made up! It means Mother F**** in Hyrulian!) _Damn I’m falling behind I sense Sasuke has caught up with Gaara! What! Even Naruto who was miles away has caught up! I better get moving!_

****

****

****

Chapter 4

Death under the Trees

Narrator: The Hokage is fighting Orochimaru! The fight has been going on for at least 2 hours (Seriously how can someone that **OLD** fight so well!) Orochimaru has lost his sword it is laying on the ground and the Hokage is pinning Orochimaru on a tree so he can drag Orochimaru’s soul out using his Death Reaper Jutsu! Orochimaru can not see the death reaper but can see his soul coming out of his body and in a desperate last attempt to save himself, motions his sword to come to him with his fingers and it goes flying at the Hokage!(Since when did Orochimaru get Jedi powers!) The Hokage had summoned a monkey creature called and the monkey tries to grab the sword but it’s to late it plunges through the Hokage’s back and impales him strangely enough the Hokage moves his body closer to Orochimaru making the sword injury greater!  
  
Orochimaru: What are you doing you’ll die for sure if you move closer to me!

Hokage: The user of the Death Reaper Jutsu dies anyway you just made it easier!

Orochimaru: What’s happening I can’t move my arms!  
  
Hokage: If I can’t complete the Jutsu I’m at least going to make sure you never make a hand sign again!

Narrator: Suddenly the soul of Orochimaru starts to go back into Orochimaru minus the arms! The Hokage starts to close his eyes as death takes him in it’s cold embrace!

Orochimaru: No you can’t die yet you have to give me back my hands! Come back here give me back my Jutsus!  
  


Narrator: That moment somewhere in the forest! Naruto and Gaara are fighting they have critically wounded each other they are lying on the ground! Sasuke and Sakura are recovering from their fight with Gaara that went awry before Naruto reached them! Naruto is crawling slowly towards Gaara preparing to finish the job as to protect his friends! Suddenly Tamari and Kankuro appear to retrieve Gaara at the same time Sasuke and Sakura reach Naruto to assist him!

Tamari: Come on Gaara it’s over!

Narrator: The three siblings then beat a hasty retreat!

Narrator: Suddenly Prince Bradley appears!

Prince Bradley: Seriously even tamari who was behind me got here first and I just beat Kankuro so why the heck is he there before me!  
  
Naruto: I feel bad Gaara I wonder if He’ll ever find out that his siblings actually care!  
  
Prince Bradley: The winds tell me Gaara has changed already you had a big impression on him I wouldn’t be surprised if he tries to become the Sand Village’s Kazikage!  
  
Narrator: Back with Gaara, Tamari, and Kankuro! Gaara starts to come to and says the last thing that his siblings ever expected to hear!

Gaara: I’m sorry!  
  
Kankuro: It’s okay Gaara! It okay!

Chapter 5

Skull Kid Attacks

Narrator: the next day at the Hokage’s funeral!

Village Elder: We gather here today to honor our fallen Hokage he died fighting for our village against Orochimaru it’s not often that a 100 year old man fights a villain like Orochimaru and holds his own! We will miss him dearly and now we must cremate him!

Narrator: The elder lights the Hokage’s body on fire!

Gertrude: Wait sir your not following protocol!  
  
Elder: Seriously Gertrude I’m tired of your obsession with protocol we don’t need to follow some obscure regulation for cremating the Hokage!

Gertrude: No not that, Sarutobi’s last will and testament states he is to be buried!

Elder: Oh no! Put out the flames! Hurry! Doesn’t anybody know a Water Jutsu!

Prince Bradley: Water Style! Rain Cloud!

Narrator: It suddenly starts to rain!

Elder: Thank the stars!

Narrator: Two days later inside the Village!

Kakashi: I thought we should have a treat before we train!

Sasuke: I don’t like sweet dumplings!

Narrator: Sasuke and Kakashi are by the shops when Sasuke spots two suspicious figures in robes in a tea shop in his peripheral vision! Sasuke thinks he recognizes one of them! Kurenai and Asuma also notice these strange robed figures!

Kurenai: We have to go somewhere!

Narrator: Kurenai and Asuma quickly leave to pursue these two robed figures! They catch up to them just outside of the town’s gate

Kurenai: Who are you?

Narrator: One of the two robed figures lifts his hat and takes off the robe (Don’t worry; he has clothes under the robe)! He has the Sharingan eye! Could it be Sasuke’s Brother Itachi!

Kurenai: Your Itachi the one who killed his entire clan!

Narrator: The other robed figure takes off his hat as well! It’s a man with gills and a large sword!

Asuma: So you’re Kisame. You killed most of the people in your village! Another S ranked villain for the bingo book!  
  
Narrator: Itachi and Kisame attack Asuma and Kurenai! The fight is going badly for the leaf ninja! But Kakashi suddenly appears to save the day! He uses water clones to distract Kisame until he can use a Jutsu on him!

Kakashi: Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!

Narrator: The water dragon hits Kisame! Kisame dodges but is down long enough for Kakashi to face Itachi! Once Kakashi looks into Itachi’s eyes he suddenly freezes! What is the problem; it’s obviously something that Itachi has done! Suddenly out of nowhere Guy Sensei comes flying in!  
  
Guy: DYNAMIC ENTRY!

Narrator: Guy kicks Kisame in the chest! Kisame is knocked down! Guy notices Itachi!

Guy: Don’t look into Itachi’s Eyes or you’ll wind up like Kakashi courtesy of his Tsukuyomi which is caused by his Sharingan!

Kurenai: How do we fight him then!  
  
Guy: You have to watch his feet! I learned this while fighting Kakashi!

Narrator: Guy, Asuma and, Kurenai are about to fight Itachi when Kisame steps in and reminds Itachi that the Tsukuyomi has a heavy price!  
  
Kisame: You just used a lot of energy!  
  
Itachi: You’re right and anyway what we’re looking for is not here!  
  
Guy: What is it you’re looking for?! What are you after?!

Kisame: Sorry we don’t have any more time to play!

Narrator: They flee to places unknown!

Narrator: That moment in the Akatsuki Hideout! Zant appears in front of the Akatsuki’s leader, Lord Pain!

Zant: Bow down to me or perish! You will serve my master the King of Evil or suffer the consequences! Lord Ganondorf tires of you pursuing his creations! If you want the Jinchuriki you’ll do it on my master’s terms!

Lord Pain: I don’t know who you are but you’ll regret your words and so will this master of yours!

Zant: I highly doubt that! If you wish to defy me let’s get it over with!

Narrator: Before Lord Pain has a chance to attack Zant pins him down!

Zant: If this fight was to the death you’d be dead by now if you don’t surrender your whole organization will crumble give up now or die!  
  
Lord Pain: Very well I see that you completely understand the pain of war! If you let me live I will surrender!

Zant: Good it would be a pity to kill such a talented fighter you only lost because I am on a whole different level than you!

Narrator: One day later in a small Village Naruto and Jiryaiya are looking for Tsunade so she can become the next Hokage! It takes a long time to find Tsunade because Jiryaiya can’t resist his perverted nature and therefore spends more time spying on women in the bathhouses than looking for Tsunade! Prince Bradley annoyed with Jiryaiya’s laziness decides to go sample Human cuisine (Bradley normally uses the replicator from the shuttle which he crash landed on earth to cook up Hyrulian food)

Prince Bradley: Now what to try first? Ah I know I’ll try ramen if I remember correctly Naruto keeps telling me how good it is and that I should try it!

Narrator: Prince Bradley sits down at the ramen shop and gets ready to order.

Owner of the Ramen Shop: What’ll ya have!

Prince Bradley: I not sure I’m from another Worl… Err… I mean country and they don’t have Ramen where I come from so I’m not sure. I know! Why don’t you just pick out a dish at random preferably one that is popular with your customers and surprise me!

Narrator: 5 minutes later!

Owner of the Ramen Shop: Here ya go that will be 10 Ryo!

Prince Bradley: I hope you don’t mind but the only currency I have is from my country!  
  
Narrator: Prince Bradley takes out a Yellow Rupee and hands it to the owner. (Rupees are Hyrule’s currency. On earth they are known as rubies, diamonds, or other names, depending on the type of mineral the Rupee is classified as. Therefore it is worth much more on earth than in Hyrule where these minerals are extremely common.)(Note: A Yellow Rupee is worth 10 Rupees on Hyrule)

Owner of the Ramen Shop: My god! This thing must be worth at least 1,000,000 Ryo!

Prince Bradley: Oops! I’m so sorry I didn’t realize my countries currency was worth so much here don’t worry about change I’m loaded with these things!

Owner of the Ramen Shop: Wow this is a godsend I can finally pay off my landlord! That means I can finally relocate my tiny little ramen stand to that plot of land I wanted and turn it into a sit down restaurant thank you sir!

Prince Bradley: Don’t mention it….. By the Love of Nayru this stuff is good! Gimme enough ramen to go so that I don’t owe you change! I wonder if all human food is this good! I’ll try the Brussel Sprouts next…

Prince Bradley: **BLECH! THAT WAS AWFUL!**

Narrator: That moment in the village’s bar! Jiryaiya and Naruto finally locate Tsunade! She refuses the offer to become Hokage! In his anger Naruto spots off hot steam at Tsunade and challenges her to a fight!  
  
Tsunade: I’ll only need one finger to beat you!

Naruto: Yeah right grandma! I’m going to kick your but big time!

Tsunade: Bring it on!  
  
Narrator: Naruto charges at Tsunade and Tsunade Jabs him with her finger! He goes flying into a wall!

Naruto: I want a rematch!

Tsunade: Fine with me!  
  
Narrator: Naruto charges at Tsunade again, but this time surprises her by using a technique Jiryaiya was trying to teach him, the Rasengan!  
  
Naruto: Rasengan!  
  
Narrator: Sadly, Naruto is unable to keep his chakra concentrated into a ball and the energy ball disappears from Naruto’s hand before he can hit Tsunade with it! Naruto is again sent flying!

Tsunade: Do you seriously believe you can teach him the Rasengan Jiryaiya!  
  
Jiryaiya: Yes I do!  
  
Narrator After a fierce argument Tsunade makes a bet with Jiryaiya! If Naruto can master the Rasengan in 4 days she will become Hokage! But if Naruto fails to learn it in 4 days they will leave her alone!  
  
Narrator: 2 days later in a forest near the village Naruto Practices his Rasengan when a strange creature with a face covered in shadow and some kind of trumpet appears!  
  
Skull Kid #1: Hey there! My name is Skull Kid#1! Wanna play tag!

Naruto: Get lost kid I have to practice my Rasengan!

Skull Kid #1: You’ll pay for that you big meanie!

Narrator: Suddenly Skull Kid#1 blow his trumpet! A bunch of puppets with metal claws attached to their arms appeared!|  
  
Skull Kid #1: Now you’ll have to play with me whether you like it or not!  
  
Narrator: Naruto fights the puppets but is overwhelmed by their sheer numbers! Just as it looks like he is going to lose Prince Bradley appears!

Skull Kid #1: Oh it’s Bradley! Sorry I can’t play with you anymore! Ganondorf said that I can’t play with Bradley because he can lift my curse!

Naruto: Who the heck is he!

Prince Bradley: He is the leader of a Race known as Skull Kids! Back before the Great Flood that destroyed Old Hyrule and created the Great Sea! There was a forest know as the Kokiri Forest! In that forest was a heavily forested area known as the lost woods! Only the Fairy Children of the Kokiri woods could navigate it safely! Any one else would get lost in the woods and be cursed! This curse turned them into skull kids! Skull kids were forced to work for Ganondorf because of the curse! They are actually good people and they normally are friendly unless your rude to them or Ganondorf tells them not to be! They were ordered to only attack me from long range because I finally did what no one could do for thousand’s of years on Hyrule! Create a cure for the curse on the Skull Kids! Skull Kids share a telepathic link, so if I free one of them I free all of them! But they shouldn’t be able to leave the forest! Oh no! Ganondorf must have restored the government archives on Hyrule and found out the hand signs for the spell! If he did that he could change the spell so they could leave the forest without removing the curse! If he’s restored the archives he could find the data on the Super Laser Project!

To Be Continued

In

Book Three

Hope

Next Time we’ll introduce three new characters as they team up with Prince Bradley and Naruto to free the Skull Kids from their curse! These new characters are Aleph, Kisur, and Euli!

**Author's Note:**

> A friend named Adam Weisbroudt is my co-author but he doesn't have an account so I just want to give him credit since I can't credit him under Co-Creators! I wrote them in installments. I began them in the 12th grade in 2009 and finished it in 1012 but edited book 5 in 2019 to avoid plot holes in the Naruto Timeline after finally getting the chance to watch the end of the shippuden in 2016. I did this out of my deep respect for the Naruto series and what it stands for... and also so the fans wouldn't troll me... "Wink and laugh" (I jest...) One last thing books 1 and 2 are combined because after getting a new computer I no longer have the individual copies of books 1 and 2... Please forgive me as my favorite quote is I don't suffer from laziness I enjoy every minute of it....


End file.
